


Die Löwin

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Als Nyota in die Kabine des Dohlmans von Elas gerufen wird um Elaan zu unterhalten, verläuft die Begegnung anders, als beide Frauen sich das vorgestellt haben.





	Die Löwin

Titel: Die Löwin  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episode: „Brautschiff Enterprise“ (Elaan of Troyius)  
Autor: Lady Charena / Mai 2001  
Charaktere: Nyota Uhura, Elaan, andere Seriencharaktere, OC’s   
Pairing: Nyota/Elaan  
Rating: NC-17, femslash, non-con  
Worte: 3055  
Beta: T‘Len

 

Summe: Als Nyota in die Kabine des Dohlmans von Elas gerufen wird um Elaan zu unterhalten, verläuft die Begegnung anders, als beide Frauen sich das vorgestellt haben.

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

Sie hatte erwartet, dass der Ruf aus der Kabine des Dohlmans von Elas dem Captain gelten würde. Doch Elaan verlangte sie persönlich zu sprechen. Nyota Uhura legte mit einem Seufzen den Ohrhörer zur Seite und rief ihre Ablösung auf die Brücke. Dann wandte sie sich an Captain Kirk, um ihn über den Wunsch ihres Passagiers zu informieren. 

Kirk nickte und murmelte etwas davon, sie könne sich Zeit lassen. Er wirkte geistesabwesend und rieb immer wieder über ein und dieselbe Stelle auf seinem Handrücken. Als Nyota sich von ihm abwandte, erhaschte sie aus den Augenwinkeln den besorgten Blick, den Spock auf den Captain warf. 

Sie übergab die Kommunikationsstation an ihre Ablösung und machte sich auf den Weg.

 

* * *

 

Vor der Tür des VIP-Quartiers stand eine weibliche Sicherheitswache. Es war männlichen Besatzungsmitgliedern - abgesehen von Captain Kirk, der bereits infiziert war und Mr. Spock, der als Vulkanier immun schien - nicht erlaubt, auch nur in die Nähe der Kabine ihres Gastes zu kommen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass Elaan noch ein paar Tränen vergoss... 

Taron lächelte ihr zu und verdrehte vielsagend die Augen, als sie Uhura den Weg freimachte. Die Kapriziösen des Dohlmans waren inzwischen Schiffsgespräch.

Nyota betätigte den Melder und die Tür glitt auf. 

Elaan lungerte auf dem Bett herum, einen Becher in der Hand. Ihr Gesicht wirkte ausgesprochen misslaunig. Neben ihr kniete einer ihrer riesigen Leibwächter auf dem Boden. 

"Endlich", meinte sie unwirsch und warf ihrem Wachposten einige Worte in ihrer Muttersprache zu, die der Universalübersetzer nicht erfassen konnte. Der Mann kam schwerfällig auf die Beine und baute sich vor der Tür auf. 

Uhura verfolgte dies mit einigem Interesse. "Sie haben mich rufen lassen, Dohlman?", fragte sie mit der gebotenen Höflichkeit. 

"Schweig!", fuhr sie Elaan an. "Du hast nur zu reden, wenn du gefragt wirst."

Uhura schluckte eine instinktive, wenig freundliche, Antwort hinunter. 

Elaan musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und nippte dabei gelangweilt an dem Becher in ihrer Hand. "Ich möchte unterhalten werden", sagte sie. "Man hat mir gesagt, du sollst gut singen können. Ich will, dass du singst." 

"Für gewöhnlich singe ich nicht unvorbe..." Überrascht wagte Uhura diesen Einwand vorzubringen.

"Du sollst singen!", schrie Elaan wütend.

Gut. Nyota zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Wenn das alles war? Sie traute dem Dohlman ohnehin nicht zu, eine schiefe Note von einer richtigen zu unterscheiden. Langsam fing sie wirklich an, Captain Kirk zu bemitleiden. Wie hielt er es nur mit dieser Frau aus? Die kontrollierende Wirkung elasischer Tränen hin oder her.

Sie begann mit dem ersten Lied, das ihr in den Sinn kam - doch schon nach wenigen Takten unterbrach sie Elaan mit einem unwirschen "Das gefällt mir nicht."

Das gleiche sagte sie auch über das nächste Lied und das darauf folgende. 

 

* * *

 

"Dohlman, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?" Nyota erwartete, dass ihr Elaan wieder über den Mund fuhr - doch diesmal nickte die andere Frau großzügig. "Der Bibliothekscomputer bietet Ihnen eine viel größere Auswahl an Musikstücken. Ich kann Ihnen zeigen, wie..."

"Ich weiß, wie man diesen blöden Kasten bedient", unterbrach sie Elaan. Zu Uhuras Überraschung sprang sie abrupt auf und trat an das Terminal. Einige Augenblicke später erklang leise Musik. Elaan sah sie über die Schulter hinweg an - fast wie ein Kind, das ein Lob erwartete. "Das ist richtige Musik. Von Elas", erklärte sie sehnsüchtig. Offensichtlich litt sie unter Heimweh... 

Dann verfinsterte sich ihre Miene und sie ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen, griff in eine Schale mit Obst. Sie prüfte eine der Früchte mit den Fingern, biss hinein - verzog das Gesicht und warf sie auf den Boden. Uhura vergaß den Anflug von Mitgefühl, der sich in ihr gebildet hatte. Elaan war nichts anderes als eine verzogene Göre. 

"Ich langweile mich." Wieder musterte sie Uhura. "Kannst du tanzen?"

"Ja", erwiderte Nyota verblüfft. Sie hatte schon für Gäste gesungen, aber das hatte noch niemand verlangt.

"Dann tanz! Los!"

Unentschlossen sah Uhura sie an. Sie keine Lust, der Grund eines diplomatischen Zwischenfalls zu werden - andererseits, was der Dohlman da von ihr verlangte... 

In diesem Moment sprang Elaan erneut auf und kam auf sie zu. "Was ist los? Worauf wartest du?", fuhr sie sie an. 

"Dohlman, ich bitte Sie..."

"Genug!" Elaan stemmte beide Arme in die Seiten, ihre Augen funkelten wütend. "Ich habe genug von euch Menschen! Wenn ich schon hier gefangen gehalten werde, dann will ich gefälligst, dass man meine Wünsche erfüllt." 

 

* * *

 

Wieder änderte sich ihre Laune schlagartig. Sie wandte Uhura den Rücken zu, öffnete einige Bänder an ihrem Kleid und ließ es dann auf den Boden fallen. Darunter trug sie nichts. "Ich möchte massiert werden", verkündete sie hoheitsvoll. "Von diesem widerlich harten Bett tut mir der Rücken weh."

Uhura war erleichtert. Sie sah eine Chance, den Kapriolen der Dame zu entkommen. "Ich werde die Krankenstation informieren", erwiderte sie. "Dort gibt es sicher jemanden..."

"Du wirst es machen." Elaan drehte sich zu ihr herum. Sie war schlank und hochgewachsen. Und ausgesprochen muskulös für eine Frau, von der man erwartete, dass sie den ganzen Tag zwischen weichen Kissen verbrachte. 

"Aber Dohlman, ich bin kein Experte. Ich könnten Ihnen unabsichtlich Schmerzen zufügen", wandte Uhura ein. 

Elaan machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Dann streckt sie sich auf dem Bauch aus. "Du kannst beginnen."

Nyota ließ sich zögernd auf der Bettkante nieder. Dann legte sie die Hände in den Nacken der anderen Frau. Ihre Haut war trocken und sehr warm. Sie begann vorsichtig die Muskulatur ihrer Schultern zu kneten. Elaan streckte und dehnte sich unter ihrer Berührung wie eine Katze, die gekrault wurde. Mit einem Seufzen bettete sie den Kopf seitlich auf ihre verschränkten Arme. Ihr Körper entspannte sich schließlich, wurde weich und nachgiebig. 

Uhura strich ein letztes Mal den schlanken, gebogenen Rücken entlang und nahm dann die Hände weg. Elaan schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Vielleicht konnte sie jetzt gehen... 

Doch dann bewegte sich Elaan, schlug die Augen auf. Sie drehte sich um, setzte sich auf und küsste die andere Frau. Nyota wich überrascht zurück.

Elaans Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Küss' mich!", befahl sie.

Uhura rückte weiter von ihr weg, stand auf und trat einen Schritt vom Bett zurück. "Wie bitte?", fragte sie fassungslos.

"Du sollst mich küssen!"

"Nein, Dohlman." 

Elaan hob die andere Hand, als wolle sie Uhura schlagen - in diesem Moment nahm Nyota aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung hinter sich wahr und fuhr herum. Der Leibwächter war zum Bett getreten. Er hielt einen Phaser in der Hand. 

Der Dohlman folgte mit zufriedener Miene Uhuras schockierten Blick. "Den hat mir dein Captain freundlicherweise überlassen..." 

Was wohl hieß, sie hatte ihn gestohlen. Der Phaser war tatsächlich auf Töten eingestellt, sie konnte es sehen. Nyota wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Dohlman, ich protestiere entschieden gegen diese Behandlung. Befehlen Sie Ihrem Leibwächter, dass er den Phaser weglegt. Ich möchte jetzt gehen.“

Elaan sprang auf und näherte sich ihr. Ihre Schritte fast träge, aber geschmeidig. Wie eine Löwin auf der Jagd, schoss es Uhura durch den Kopf. 

„Ich möchte jetzt gehen“, äffte der Dohlman sie nach. Sie gab ihr einen Stoß, der Nyota – die nicht darauf gefasst gewesen war – zum Bett zurückbeförderte. Elaan folgte ihr und drückte sie auf die Bettkante. 

Uhura öffnete den Mund, um dagegen zu protestieren oder Taron in die Kabine zu rufen - als sie an Elaan vorbei sah, wie der Leibwächter den Phaser hob. Die Waffe zielte direkt auf ihren Kopf.

Der Dohlman blickte zufrieden auf sie herab. „Er trifft immer“, meinte sie. Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich der anderen Frau über die Wange, berührte ihre Lippen. Dann glitt ihre Hand weiter, unter Nyotas Kinn, um ihren Kopf ruhig zu halten, als sie sich vorbeugte und sie küsste. 

Uhura presste die Lippen zusammen. Doch Elaan lachte nur und zwang sie den Mund zu öffnen, indem sie Druck auf ihren Unterkiefer ausübte, ihre Zunge glitt in Nyotas Mund.

 

* * *

 

Sie dachte plötzlich an Nelly. Nelly war ihre Zimmergenossin auf der Akademie gewesen. Sie hatte ursprünglich das Zimmer mit ihrer Freundin Mei teilen wollen, doch hatte stattdessen Uhura zugeteilt bekommen. Mei kam sie oft besuchen. Sie unterhielten sich für gewöhnlich eine Zeitlang in der gemütlichen, kleinen Sitzecke, die sie sich in der einen Hälfte des Zimmers eingerichtet hatten, wobei sie Nyota in ihr Gespräch mit einbezogen.

Und später, wenn sie glaubten, Uhura schliefe, liebten sie sich im Dunkeln auf dem schmalen Sofa. 

Doch Nyota lag oft wach, lauschte ihren Stimmen, dem Seufzen und gedämpften Stöhnen, versuchte zu sehen, was in der entfernten Zimmerecke vor sich ging, bis ihre Augen vor Anstrengung brannten. Und wenn es dann dort wieder still wurde, drehte sie das Gesicht zur Wand. Wenn sie einschlief, dann mit einem Gefühlschaos von Scham, Erregung und Neugier zugleich...

Eines Nachts hörte sie wie Mei das Zimmer verließ, dann Nelly, die sich zu ihrem Bett vortastete. Die leisen Schritte stoppten – und eine Berührung an ihrer Schulter schreckte Uhura hoch.

Sie schaltete das Licht ein und sah Nelly fragend an. Die andere junge Frau trug nur einen nachlässig geschlossenen Bademantel. „Du hast uns gehört, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie. 

Uhura nickte, wandte den Blick ab. 

Nelly lachte und legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn, drehte ihren Kopf zurück, damit sie sie wieder ansah. „Jedes Mal?“ Nyota nickte nur. „Ich dachte es mir“, erwiderte Nelly und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Stört es dich?“

Wieder schüttelte Nyota nur den Kopf. Nelly lachte erneut, ihre Augen blitzten übermütig. „Gut, uns nämlich auch nicht.“ Sie beugte sich vor und presste ihre Lippen gegen Uhuras. 

Sie lag wie erstarrt da, öffnete jedoch den Mund, als Nelly die Kontur ihrer Lippen mit der Zungenspitze nach strich. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, streifte Nelly ihren Bademantel ab und schlüpfte zu Uhura unter die Decke, um sich eng an sie zu schmiegen. Ihre Hände streichelten sie, schoben ihr kurzes Nachtgewand hoch, um ihre Brüste zu liebkosen, schoben sich zwischen ihre Beine. Nellys Lippen und Zunge folgten dem Weg ihrer Finger, streichelten sie, küssten sie. Uhura ließ es wie besinnungslos geschehen, auch als Nellys Mund ihre Scham erkundete und ihre Zunge in sie eindrang, sie zum Höhepunkt brachte.

„Warum?“, fragte sie leise, als Nelly sich nach einer Weile aufsetzte. 

„Neugier“, erwiderte die andere. Uhura konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Aber von der Nacht an traf sie sich mit Mei in deren Zimmer.

 

* * *

 

Elaans Kuss war hart und fordernd, nicht sanft und zärtlich wie Nellys damals. 

Uhura schob sie von sich. „Das geht zu weit, Dohlman“, erwiderte sie scharf. 

Wütend starrte Elaan sie an. Noch niemand hatte es gewagt, ihr so zu widersprechen. Sie krallte ihre Finger in den Kragen von Nyotas Uniform und zerrte daran. Der Stoff riss mit einem Geräusch wie ein Peitschenknall. 

Uhura sah aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihr auf. „Zieh‘ das aus!“, befahl Elaan. Auf ihren Wink hin trat der Leibwächter näher und hielt die Mündung des Phasers an Uhuras Schläfe. 

„Zieh‘ das aus!“, wiederholte Elaan. 

Langsam stand Nyota auf und kam ihrem Befehl nach. Solange der Phaser auf sie gerichtet war, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit, Taron zu Hilfe zu holen. Der Leibwächter war seinem Dohlman blind ergeben und darauf trainiert, ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen - er würde Uhura ohne zu zögern töten.

Sobald sie das letzte Kleidungsstück abgelegt hatte, stieß Elaan sie zurück, folgte ihr auf das Bett und presste sie mit ihrem ganzen Körper nieder. Sie war wesentlich kräftiger, als sie aussah. „Ich dachte, ich hätte eine Kriegerin ausgewählt, um mein Bett zu teilen“, zischte sie. „Aber du bist genauso eine Enttäuschung wie dieser Captain, von dem ich soviel gehört habe.“ 

Sie zwang mit dem Knie Uhuras Beine auseinander. „Jede elasische Frau ist stärker als das, was ihr Männer nennt.“ Ihr Kopf schnellte wie der einer Schlange vor und sie biss Nyota in die Unterlippe.

Überrascht schrie Uhura auf, sie schmeckte Blut aus ihrer zerbissenen Lippe. Elaan lächelte zufrieden. „Du hast einen schönen Körper“, meinte sie wie beiläufig. Sie senkte erneut den Kopf und biss Nyota in die Schulter. Sie zwang ihre Beine weiter auseinander, rieb ihren Oberschenkel gegen Uhuras Scham. 

Uhura presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht aufzustöhnen – und bereute es sofort. Ihre Unterlippe brannte. Von der Stelle an ihrer Schulter, in die Elaan sie gebissen hatte, ging eine Art heißes Pochen aus. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht... 

Elaan umschloss mit beiden Händen Nyotas Handgelenke und drückte ihr die Arme über den Kopf hoch. Ihre Zähne gruben sich in das empfindliche Fleisch an der Innenseite ihres Armes. 

Nyota fühlte sich seltsam benommen. Sie sah plötzlich den Leibwächter neben dem Bett doppelt. Aber sie erkannte trotzdem, dass er noch immer mit dem Phaser auf sie zielte. 

Elaans Mund brannte auf ihrer Brust, lenkte Uhuras Aufmerksamkeit auf den Dohlman zurück. Doch statt des erwarteten Bisses, schlossen sich ihre Lippen sanft um Nyotas Brustwarze, sog sie in ihren Mund, ihre Zunge leckte über das empfindliche Fleisch, das sich zu verhärten begann.

Ein seltsamer Ärger stieg in Uhura auf. Sie war kein Spielzeug für Elaan. Und gleichzeitig flammten Begehren und Erregung in ihr auf. Sie hatte Nelly nie vergessen, wenn sie auch später nie die Nähe einer Frau suchte. Und sie war wütend darüber, dass Elaans Berührung dies in ihr auslösen konnte.

Sie riss sich aus Elaans Griff los. 

Der Dohlman setzte sich auf. Beide Hände auf Nyotas Schultern aufgestützt, sah sie auf die andere Frau hinab. „Du hast dich doch entschlossen, zu kämpfen?“, fragte sie. „Gut.“ Sie lächelte, beugte dann wieder den Kopf, um ihre Zunge in Nyotas Mund zu stoßen. 

Uhura biss sie und Elaan fuhr zurück. Sie wirkte einen Augenblick überrascht, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, ließ sich dann auf Nyota sinken und rieb sich an ihr.

Mit einem wütenden Laut, fast einem Knurren, besann sich Uhura auf ihre Ausbildung und ihr regelmäßiges Training und zog die Knie hoch, um Elaan abzuschütteln. Sie war vielleicht nicht ganz so stark wie der Dohlman, doch sie würde es ihr auf jeden Fall nicht mehr so leicht machen. Die seltsame Benommenheit, die sie anfangs gespürt hatte, verschwand.

Es gelang ihr, Elaan aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und sie abzuschütteln. Doch anstatt aufzustehen - kniete sie sich über die Taille der anderen Frau. Sie beugte den Kopf und biss Elaan in die Brust. 

Elaan lachte und griff mit beiden Händen nach ihr, um sie an sich zu ziehen. Ihre Finger glitten über Uhuras Rücken und krallten sich in ihr Gesäß. Nyota gab einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich, Elaans spitze Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in ihr Fleisch. Um ihr auszuweichen, bewegte sie sich – und presste sich dadurch enger an den warmen Körper unter sich. 

Die Elasierin rieb sich an ihr, suchte wieder ihren Mund. Uhura stöhnte auf und schmeckte frisches Blut, als ihre Lippe erneut aufbrach. Eine Hand schob zwischen ihren eng aneinandergepressten Körper, dann eine zweite. Elaan schlang ihre Beine um Uhuras – und rollte sie erneut herum. 

Mit den Knien spreizte sie Nyotas Beine erneut und schob sich dazwischen. Wie ein Mann bewegte sie sich gegen Uhura, durch die ein Gefühl halb Schmerz, halb Lust schoss. 

Abrupt ließ Elaan von ihr ab, glitt tiefer und biss sie in das weiche Fleisch an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels. Uhura schrie auf und zuckte zurück. Dann war Elaans Mund auf ihr, ihre Zunge drang in sie ein, dann ihre Finger. 

Die Hände in das dunkle Haar des Dohlmans gekrallt, überließ sich Nyota ihr und ihrer Lust. 

 

* * *

 

Langsam ebbte ihr Orgasmus ab, das Zittern ließ nach. Nyota öffnete die Augen. Elaan lag dicht neben ihr, zitternd, die Beine weit gespreizt. 

Uhura setzte sich auf und zog sich an das Fußende des Bettes zurück. Fassungslos betastete sie die Bisswunde an ihrem Oberschenkel. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, als wäre sie verprügelt worden. Elaan stöhnte leise und bewegte sich unruhig. Sie schob ihre Hand zwischen ihre eigenen Beine.

Uhura sah atemlos auf die andere Frau – näherte sich ihr dann, senkte den Kopf und schob ihre Hand beiseite. Ihre Zunge drang in Elaan ein. 

 

* * *

 

Elaan streckte sich zufrieden, als sie zusah, wie sich Uhura ankleidete. Vielleicht waren doch nicht alle Menschen so schwach, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Sie winkte dem Leibwächter, der sich wieder an die Tür zurückzog. 

Nyota richtete den zerrissenen Kragen ihrer Uniform so gut es ging. „Ich möchte jetzt gehen“, sagte sie kühl und wies mit dem Kopf auf den Wächter an der Tür. 

Der Dohlman setzte sich auf und schwang ihre langen Beine über die Bettkante. Sie sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur. Der Leibwächter ließ Uhura durch. Sie verließ die Kabine, sah Taron auf sich zukommen, ihr wurde wieder schwindlig – und dann wurde es dunkel um sie.

 

* * *

 

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, befand sie sich in der Krankenstation. Christine Chapel arbeitete ganz in der Nähe. „Christine?“

Sofort war die Schwester an ihrem Bett. „Nyota. Wie fühlst du dich?“

Uhura lächelte schwach. „Besser. Was ist mit mir passiert? Als ich Elaans Kabine verlassen habe, ist mir plötzlich schwindlig geworden.“

Christine sah wie verlegen weg. „Sie hat... als sie dich... Elaan hat dich gebissen“, begann sie zögernd. „Der Speichel elasischer Frauen enthält chemische Substanzen, die... wie eine Art... Droge oder Aufputschmittel wirken - bei Elasiern. Bei Menschen führen sie nach einer gewissen Zeit zu einer Vergiftung und Kreislaufschwierigkeiten.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Doktor McCoy hat ein Gegenmittel entwickelt. Du bist nicht mehr in Gefahr“, fügte sie rasch hinzu, als sie die Sorge auf Uhuras Gesicht sah. „Nyota... Was hat sie mit dir gemacht? Du hast überall Kratzer und Abdrücke ihrer Zähne und Finger.“

Nyota schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich völlig erschöpft. „Sie wollte von einer Kriegerin unterhalten werden“, meinte sie leise und etwas zusammenhanglos. „Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir irgendwann einmal, Chris.“ Sie war viel zu müde zum Sprechen... Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Sag‘ dem Captain... oder nein, sag‘ es besser Mr. Spock – einer ihrer Leibwächter hat den Phaser des Captains.“ 

Christine eilte zum Interkom und gab die Nachricht an die Brücke weiter. Als sie an Uhuras Bett zurückkehrte, schlief sie.

 

Ende


End file.
